52 saveurs
by lasurvolte
Summary: 52 thèmes, 52 fics sur les Tantalas de FFIX. 1 : Ruby en a marre de Dagga. 2 : du lemon sans lemon :D. 3 : ce que désir Bach. 4 : Ils se regardent. 5 : un simple voeu
1. Petite vengeance entre amies

**Titre : **Petite vengeance entre amies

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Ruby en a marre de cette Dagga squatteuse et voleuse, elle est bien décidée à s'en débarasser.

**Genre :** one shot

**Couple : **Dji/Dagga au début ! et les deux autres vous verrez bien.

**Thème : **#22 Le rire des femmes

*************

Ruby n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser faire. C'était une actrice, elle souhaitait avoir le meilleur rôle et ce rôle qu'elle avait tant désiré, voilà qu'elle se le faisait voler par cette satanée poupée orange, la princesse Dagga. La colère la rendait plus fière encore qu'elle ne l'était, et elle était bien décidée à donner une leçon à cette petite pouf en porcelaine.

Elle monta donc sur scène, au moment où la bave de Djidane pour miss Grenat nettoyait le sol, pendant que Frank ronchonnait dans son coin, que Cyna réfléchissait au prochain plat à cuisiner, pile au moment où la petite garce allait sortir sa réplique. Ruby la pointa du doigt :

- Toi, tu crois que je vais te laisser me voler cette place si facilement ?

Dagga prit sa position préférée, celle d'une princesse en colère effarouchée, le point sur la hanche.

- C'est Djidane qui trouvait que c'était une bonne idée

- Mais ceci est mon rôle et Djidane a perdu la tête. Tu l'as ensorcelé sorcière.

Le blondinet essaya de défendre sa chère et tendre, mais Frank l'en empêcha :

- Pour une fois que Ruby a raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, Frank, et je ne te permets aucun commentaire.

Cyna s'en permit un lui :

- Moi ze pense que Ruby était là en premier !

- Tout à fait, j'étais là en premier, et c'est pas parce que madame est une princesse et que Djidane lui cire ses chaussures que je vais me laisser voler MON rôle.

Djidane essaya de se défendre :

- Je ne cire pas ses…

- Et bien tu es jalouse parce que je suis plus douée que toi voilà tout. Coupa Dagga.

Ruby éclata de rire :

- Toi, plus douée que moi ? Tu n'es qu'une petite péronnelle tout juste capable de secouer tes paupières pour plaire.

Le blond voulu calmer le jeu :

- Allez les filles, vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour si peu.

Mais il se fit fusiller des yeux par deux femmes en colère.

- Tu penses vraiment que ce rôle pour moi c'est si peu que ça ? Voyons Djidane, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

- Et bien…

- Et puis tu m'énerves, elle m'énerve, même Frank m'énerve. Cyna est encore le seul sein d'esprit ici, je vais m'engager dans une autre troupe.

- Mais…

Frank qui n'avait rien fait ne laissa pas le temps à Djidane de s'expliquer.

- Non c'est moi qui m'en vais en premier, j'en ai marre de les voir roucouler et de me faire engueuler alors que j'ai rien fait.

Et mettant à exécution ses menaces il quitta la scène et s'en alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dagga se permit le commentaire de trop :

- Bon débarras.

Elle se reçut une gifle de la part de Ruby.

- Toi, je te déteste, et ne parle plus jamais de Frank de cette manière où je ferai de la soupe avec tes cheveux et je te la fais bouffer !

- Je ne dis que la vérité, il ne cesse depuis tout à l'heure de s'énerver pour rien et…

- Normal tu lui voles la personne qu'il aime, tu crois qu'il va t'envoyer des fleurs ?

Djidane lança surpris :

- Frank aime quelqu'un ?

Ruby qui avait déjà atteint son limite de tolérance se demandait comment elle allait assassiner Djidane

- Laisse tomber idiot, je vous laisse, amusez vous entre vous, une autre troupe m'attends ailleurs.

Et elle aussi s'en alla, vite suivit de Cyna qui en avait également plus qu'assez de voir Djidane et Dagga roucouler. Les deux se retrouvèrent seuls.

- J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda le blond.

- Mais non voyons, c'est elle qui pète un câble.

- Ruby a son caractère, mais je m'inquiète surtout pour Frank, je pense que je devrais aller le voir.

La princesse déjà bien énervée, piqua sa crise :

- Et bien c'est ça va voir Frank et bon vent.

Puis elle-même s'en alla, laissant le blond tout seul.

- Bon ben…

Il quitta alors à son tour la scène et alla retrouver Frank, histoire d'en savoir plus sur la personne qu'il aimait.

Ruby était entrain de cuisiner, seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se calmer. Markus arriva derrière elle.

- Tu cuisines quoi ?

- Un poison pour notre chère princesse.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie, je veux dire.

La femme haussa les épaules et continua à surveiller la cuisson, tournant sa cuillère dans la casserole.

- Cyna m'a raconté que, je veux dire, tu t'étais énervée contre Dagga tout à l'heure.

- Cyna raconte beaucoup de choses.

- Je pense je veux dire qu'il s'inquiète parce que tu as dis que tu allais quitter la troupe.

Ruby soupira, elle avait dit ça sous la colère, elle aimait trop être avec les Tantalas pour s'en aller sur un coup de tête. Que ça soit Bach et sa telle difficulté à retenir les prénoms, qu'il décidait que les personnages des pièces porteraient leur prénom, ou Cyna et sa manière de parler ou de toujours trouver une idée pour cuisiner, les jumeaux, Frank, et même ce crétin de Djidane, sans bien sûr oublier Markus un des plus mâture sans doute, surtout ces derniers temps où la princesse en énervait plus d'un, elle les aimait tous.

- Tu t'inquiètes toi ?

- Tu vas quitter la troupe ?

Elle se retourna vers lui en levant sa cuillère :

- Répond en premier !

- Je veux dire je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes.

- De toute façon je n'ai plus de rôle…

- Mais tu nous manquerais je veux dire.

- Moui, tu dis ça, n'empêche que c'est vous qui m'avez complètement oublié à Alexandrie la dernière fois, pour ramener cette Dagga.

- Je veux dire, c'était un peu dans l'urgence.

- Mouais…

- Tu vas quitter la troupe ?

Ruby retourna à son plat, tournant de nouveau le dos à Markus.

- Non je ne vais pas la quitter. Ca ferait trop plaisir à la princesse.

- Uniquement pour ne pas faire plaisir à la princesse je veux dire ?

- Je reste parce que j'aime les Tantalas.

Markus sourit :

- Je veux dire ça me rassure.

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'empoisonner Dagga.

Avant que Markus ait eut le temps de donner son avis, Frank entra dans la cuisine :

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Oh, Frank, la jalousie ne te va pas du tout.

- Tu peux parler Ruby.

- Goûte moi ça au lieu d'être mesquin.

Et pour le faire taire elle lui enfonça la cuillère pleine de soupe dans la bouche. Markus commença à battre des bras :

- Mais tu as dis je veux dire que c'était du poison !!

- Markus respire, tu crois vraiment que j'essaierais de tuer Frank ?

L'homme eut un moment d'hésitation :

- Euh ben…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ruby pour s'énerver de nouveau :

- C'est quoi cette hésitation, tu penses vraiment que je voudrais le tuer ? Frank dit moi est ce que j'ai déjà essayé de te tuer ?

Le pauvre garçon aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais elle lui enfonçait tellement fort la cuillère dans la bouche qu'il était bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Pardon Ruby, je veux dire je ne voulais pas te vexer !

La femme récupéra son ustensile et Frank fut enfin libéré.

- Bon et alors cette soupe ?

- Très bonne Ruby.

Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, le rouquin n'aurait jamais osé dire le contraire. Elle lui sourit et devint plus douce.

- Et sinon tu t'en sors entre Dagga et Djidane ?

Frank regarda ses deux amis en soupirant puis haussa les épaules :

- Tout à l'heure Djidane est venu me voir pendant plus d'une demi-heure pour me demander qui est ce que j'aimais

- Trainer avec cette fille lui a lobotomisé le cerveau. Affirma Ruby tout en arrêtant le feu sous la casserole.

- Je veux dire je pense aussi

- On est tous d'accord alors, termina Frank.

Puis soudainement Ruby tapa un poing dans sa main ouverte :

- Bien, débarrassons-nous d'elle !

- Et comment ? C'est la princesse et Djidane est sous le charme, si elle part il va la suivre.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon lapin, une femme comme moi trouve toujours une solution.

Et à ce moment là Frank et Markus se jetèrent un regard, les yeux pétillants de Ruby n'annonçait rien de bon.

***

Dagga était dans ses petits souliers, enfin Ruby reconnaissait son talent, elle venait de s'excuser à elle, lui avait même proposé de lui donner des conseils pour la rendre meilleure, elle pouvait également la coiffer et la maquiller si elle le désirait, et les voilà qui papotait comme des vieilles amies autour de la soupe que venait de cuisiner Ruby.

Derrière la porte Markus et Frank espionnaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

- Je veux dire je ne sais pas.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle la détestait.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon sang je comprendrai jamais les filles.

- Je veux dire c'est pour ça que tu aimes un garçon ?

Frank donna un coup dans l'épaule de Markus :

- Ca n'a rien à voir, tu l'as comprends toi Ruby ?

- Je pense qu'elle essaye d'être amie je veux dire avec Dagga pour mieux la piéger.

Le rouquin tapa dans ses mains :

- Mais bien sûr, Markus tu es un génie.

Ruby s'était faite toute mielleuse, toute gentillette, et Dagga la croyait, pff cette princesse avait autant de cervelle qu'une potiche vide. Comment Djidane pouvait-il craquer sur elle ? Elle connaissait bien le garçon, un peu dragueur et charmeur sur les bords, mais quand même pas à ce point idiot, que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il change autant ?

- Tu sais Ruby, je n'ai jamais eut de véritable amie, aussi je suis heureuse aujourd'hui que tu m'accordes enfin ton amitié.

- Bien sûr princesse, je me suis permis de renouveler mon jugement.

_Et de te trouver encore plus idiote._

De toute manière il fallait déjà commencer par la rendre ridicule aux yeux de Djidane.

- Dis moi voir Dagga, il te plait bien notre Djidane ?

- Oui beaucoup, et je pense que c'est réciproque.

- Oh ma chérie, bien sûr que c'est réciproque mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais ce n'est pas assez, il faut qu'il tombe fou amoureux de toi…

Ruby se leva et prit une pause d'actrice :

- Ecoute ma puce, si tu veux vraiment faire chavirer le cœur d'un homme, il va falloir que tu fasses tout ce que je dis à la lettre, c'est d'accord ?

Dagga eut quelques instants d'hésitation, mais déjà Ruby la forçait à se lever aussi.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle la tenait.

Frank grinça des dents :

- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle veut l'aider à séduire un peu plus Djidane bon sang, ça devrait être le contraire non ?

Markus calma le garçon :

- Je pense que c'est un piège je veux dire.

- Tu veux dire quoi ?

- Je veux dire, au lieu de rendre Dagga jolie aux yeux de Djidane, elle veut la rendre ridicule.

Le roux acquiesça, c'était pas bête du tout ça. Si ça marchait, la jeune fille aurait non seulement une honte pas croyable mais en plus le blond comprendrait son erreur. Frank n'était pas égoïste au point de demander à ce que Djidane lui revienne, juste qu'il fasse un meilleur choix, une autre princesse plus intelligente qui ne cherchera pas à le séparer de ses amis.

La princesse s'entrainait à roter… Oui roter.

- Mais tu es sûr Ruby que cela va…

- Ne me contredit pas, je sais ce que les voleurs veulent, et en l'occurrence, j'ai quasiment pu changer les couches culottes de Djidane alors fais moi confiance, ce garçon souhaite avoir une femme avec qui il puisse faire des concours de rots.

- Très bien si tu le dis.

- Alors recommence.

Et Dagga continua à s'entrainer.

Plus tard, Ruby lui apprit un langage vulgaire, non pas familier, mais vraiment vulgaire.

- Bordel tu vas me l'acheter cette robe, fais … Fais…

- Fais chier, allez dit-le !

- Fais chi…er

- Très bien !

- Mais Ruby, tu es sûr que…

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, une femme de voleur se doit d'être grossière !

- Euh d'accord

- Allez continue.

- Oui…

Encore plus tard, la femme l'entraina faire les boutiques, pour lui mettre les trucs les plus horribles qu'elle pouvait trouver.

- Franchement Ruby, je ne pense pas que Djidane me trouvera belle ainsi…

- Tu rigoles ? Djidane adore les filles aussi sexy.

- Mais je…

- Tu ne vois pas comme tu es belle ? Tiens demandons à la vendeuse.

La vendeuse, tellement contente de pouvoir se débarrasser de telles horreurs certifia qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne plus belle avec ses habits et heureuse de la flatterie la princesse les acheta.

Ensuite Ruby s'occupa de sa coiffure. Elle décida que deux couettes au dessus de la tête serait vraiment le summum du ridicule.

- C'est merveilleux Dagga, tu es tellement attirante comme ça, je sens que toute la troupe des Tantalas va commencer à te draguer.

- Merci Ruby, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi.

- De rien, et puis tu sais je fais aussi ça pour le bonheur de Djidane.

La princesse lui sourit.

- Bon il ne manque plus qu'un peu de maquillage, ajouta Ruby en sortant tout pleins d'ustensiles…

***

- Djidane ?

- Frank ? Tu vas me dire qui tu aimes ?

- Arrête avec ça, viens, Dagga veux te voir.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

- J'en sais rien moi. Allez viens.

Frank s'éloigna, vite suivit par Djidane. Le roux espérait que le plan de Ruby fonctionnerait, mais en même temps il avait un pincement au cœur, ce n'était pas très juste de faire ça.

- Frank tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui tu aimes ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que tu me disais tout.

Frank s'arrêta, puis regarda fixement le blondinet :

- Tu as raison j'étAIS ton meilleur ami, maintenant tu avances en silence s'il te plaît, Dagga va s'impatienter.

Il lui tourna le dos et continua son chemin, mais Djidane ne le suivit pas, ses jambes venaient de se clouer au sol tant l'enclume qu'il venait de se recevoir était lourde.

- Frank…

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu … Tu peux pas me dire ça.

- Et pourtant je le fais.

- Mais…

- Ne te plains pas, c'est toi qui me traite… Non pardon, qui nous traites comme des gens de passages.

Ruby arriva dans le couloir, et Djidane n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications :

- Bon les garçons qu'est ce que vous faites ? Si vous voulez roucouler c'est pour plus tard, on a une princesse impatiente de voir le magnifique Djidane là.

Le blondinet secoua la tête :

- Euh… Je suis pas trop d'humeur là, y a pas moyen qu'on se voit plus tard.

- Tchh que dis tu mon tout beau, on ne fait pas attendre une princesse.

Puis pour que Djidane avance plus vite posa ses mains sur son dos et le poussa de force, faisant en passant un petit clin d'œil à Frank qui ne réussit pas à se réjouir du tout.

Ruby et tous les Tantalas se trouvaient donc sur la scène attendant de voir la réalisation de la femme.

- Attention les yeux, voici notre princesse comme jamais plus vous ne la verrez !

Puis elle tira le rideau et là apparue… Une poupée trop maquillée, habillé tellement ridiculement qu'il fut difficile pour tous de ne pas exploser de rire, et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, pour toute salutation elle dit :

- Et bien bande de petits couillons qu'est ce que vous pensez du changement, bordel ?

Et finit le tout par un gros rot.

Bach perdit sa mâchoire, Markus resta impassible, Frank soupira, finalement ce n'était plus si drôle, les autres Tantalas éclatèrent de rire, et Djidane, celui qui était concerné, demanda :

- Mais Dagga à quoi tu joues ?

- Ben putain chéri tu vois pas que je veux te plaire ?

- Laisser tomber Dagga, tu es ridicule, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

La princesse commença à bredouiller et comprit que Ruby s'était fichue d'elle. D'ailleurs celle-ci était morte de rire avec les autres. Vraiment le rire de cette fille lui donnait envie de vomir, quelle saleté.

- Pardon Djidane, mais c'est Ruby qui…

Le blond se tourna vers la femme :

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Depuis quand tu me causes comme ça toi, c'est en prenant exemple sur ta princesse Djidane ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Ruby.

- Et bien soit ne rit pas, nous en tout cas on ne va pas s'en priver.

La poupée qui ne réussissait pas à se défendre pensa que le mieux c'était encore de tous les attendrir avec ses larmes, elle se mit donc à pleurer et s'enfuit. Bach reprit consistance :

- Ruby, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.

- Pourtant je l'ai fais, et permet moi de te le dire, mais tu en ris toi aussi.

Le chef acquiesça et ne trouva rien à en redire.

- … J'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Ruby franchement tu lui en veux tant que ça de prendre ta place ? Pourquoi ne pas la battre à la loyale plutôt que de faire un coup pareil.

- Oh mais je lui ai appris ce que c'était qu'être une parfaite actrice, Djidane.

- Tu es vraiment mesquine

- Et toi idiot depuis que tu tournes autour de cette petite péronnelle…

- Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'elle est plus jolie que toi…

- Je ne suis pas ja…

- ARRETEZ !!!

C'était Frank qui venait de crier, il n'en pouvait juste plus de cette dispute, il se plaça entre les deux.

- J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. Ecoute Ruby s'il te plaît reconnaît que tu as exagéré, et toi Djidane reconnaît que délaissez tous tes amis pour une seule personne n'est pas juste.

- Je ne délaisse pas mes amis.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne les délaisses pas ? Tu donnes le rôle de Ruby à Dagga parce que madame voudrait faire du théâtre, tu as tellement les yeux rivés sur elle que tu ne viens plus participer à aucun vol, le chef te parle et tu ne l'écoutes pas, je suis même sûre que tu ne connais pas le dernier plat de Cyna. Plus aucun des Tantalas n'existent à tes yeux, il n'y a plus que cette princesse pour toi.

Djidane voulu se défendre, mais ne trouva rien à redire, c'est vrai qu'il avait laissé ses amis de côté ces derniers jours…

- Mais je l'a…

Frank se boucha instantanément les oreilles :

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Franchement Djidane je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts.

Et sur cette dernière phrase le rouquin quitta la pièce, fatigué par tout ça. Ruby reprit le relais.

- D'accord, j'ai exagéré pour Dagga, mais je voulais te montrer qu'elle pouvait être minable, elle aussi.

Djidane détourna les yeux et Markus vint à côté de lui :

- Je veux dire, peut-être devrais-tu aller parler à Frank.

- Et Dagga ?

C'est Bach cette fois-ci qui s'approcha et qui posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Laisse là seule, cela lui fera du bien pour une fois.

Cyna ajouta :

- Ze pense aussi que tu devrais aller voir Frank…

Tout le monde acquiesça, la famille avant tout. Djidane n'eut pas d'autres choix, mais dans le fond il avait plus envie d'aller voir le roux que la princesse. S'expliquer avec lui, et comprendre pourquoi il avait sous entendu qu'ils n'étaient plus amis.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Frank, il frappa, personne ne répondit et il ouvrit. Le rouquin était allongé sur le lit.

- Frank…

Le dénommé lui fit signe de se taire et de venir à côté de lui. Djidane obéit et vint s'allonger près de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux quelques secondes, finalement le roux prit la parole :

- Tu te souviens quand on était plus jeune, quand le chef nous engueulait, on venait se réfugier ici et on se plaignait tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que Markus vienne nous chercher…

- Oui et nous on fonçait dans Markus et on disait que le chef était méchant et lui il nous consolait.

Ils rirent tous les deux en se souvenant de tout le mal qu'ils avaient donné à Markus, qui devaient jouer la nounou de deux mômes qui avaient la mauvaise habitude de faire des conneries ensembles.

Puis finalement Djidane demanda :

- Frank, t'es mon meilleur ami n'est ce pas ?

Le rouquin soupira :

- Mais oui…

- Alors pourquoi tu as dis que…

- Oublie ce que j'ai dis.

- C'est parce que je suis toujours avec Dagga ?

- Entre autre.

- Mais pour moi tu restes toujours mon meilleur ami quand même.

- Je sais Djidane.

Le blond se colla un peu plus contre Frank qui se mit à respirer avec difficulté tant son cœur s'emballait.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir un peu laissé de côté ces derniers temps.

- Si t'es vraiment désolé alors ne le fais plus.

- D'accord.

- Et comment va Dagga sinon ?

Djidane haussa les épaules :

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis venu te voir en premier.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, les autres me l'ont demandé

- Ah juste pour ça, répondit Frank déçu.

- Mais en même temps je préférais te voir toi.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout elle tu l'aimes non ?

- Oui…

Coup au cœur de Frank.

- Mais elle allait pleurer et se plaindre et crier, et j'en ai marre de supporter ça.

- Hm

- Et toi tu comptes plus qu'elle.

- Pas très logique ce que tu me dis, tu sais.

- Elle te remplacera jamais, toi et moi on a vécu ensembles des choses que je ne vivrai jamais avec elle, elle est trop capricieuse.

- Et tu me dis que tu l'aimes

- Ben…

Frank se leva en position assise :

- Djidane, je ne veux pas être méchant mais Dagga n'est vraiment pas faites pour toi, elle va t'emprisonner, et tu vas devoir répondre à tous ses caprices si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec elle…

- Peut-être.

Les grands yeux bleus trouvèrent ceux de Frank qui se retrouva figé, et heureusement sinon il aurait été trop difficile pour lui à cet instant de se retenir d'embrasser Djidane. Il lui aurait suffit de se baisser un peu et…

- Frank ?

Le roux s'arrêta, et zut il l'avait vraiment fait, il s'était vraiment baissé, bon sang, mais quel abruti il était. Heureusement que l'autre l'avait arrêté avant que le pire n'arrive. Aussitôt Frank se redressa et bredouilla une excuse.

Djidane lui sourit en silence, ses pensés étaient confuses, il lui avait semblé que le roux allait l'embrasser. Et peut-être qu'il aurait voulu qu'il le fasse. Mais il y avait Dagga… Au fond l'aimait-il vraiment ou s'était-il laissé avoir par l'artifice de ses charmes ? Il repensa à la princesse mal habillé et entrain de roter et explosa de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Dagga était vraiment ridicule n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Sacré Ruby, il ne faut vraiment pas lui voler son rôle, quelle vengeance.

Frank eut un petit sourire puis expliqua :

- Je pense aussi qu'elle l'a fait pour moi.

Djidane se redressa d'un coup, surprenant le roux. Ainsi accroupi sur le lit il fixa le garçon en face de lui, et colla presque son nez à celui de son ami qui avalait avec difficulté.

- Bon dis moi qui tu aimes maintenant.

Les joues de Frank se colorèrent de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Les grands yeux de Djidane pétillaient d'impatience et de curiosité, il voulait connaître le secret de son meilleur ami. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Le rouquin prit une bonne inspiration et lança tout de go :

- C'est toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui c'est toi que j'aime.

Le blondinet cligna des yeux, son visage exprimant la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Euh… Frank.

- Je sais c'est pas réciproque.

Djidane se mordit la lèvre, puis finit par embrasser la joue de son ami :

- Je ferai un effort pour que ça le devienne d'accord ?

Frank rougit de nouveau mais acquiesça.

***

Une tonne de valises plus tard posés sur un bateau volant, la princesse était prête à embarquer.

- Tu es sûre Dagga ?

- Oui tout à fait, et si tu étais un homme, un vrai, tu m'accompagnerais.

Le blond soupira, puis fit non de la tête :

- C'est ici qu'est ma place princesse, avec les Tantalas, avec ma famille.

- Ta famille ne m'apprécie pas

- Tu n'as rien fais pour te faire apprécier.

- Tu es de leur côté ?

Djidane haussa les épaules :

- Ils sont plus importants pour moi que n'importe quelle princesse au monde, Dagga.

Elle eut un air méprisant, puis le prit de haut :

- Finalement Steiner avait raison, tu n'es qu'un vaurien.

Le garçon lui sourit et lui donna sa dernière valise :

- Si ça te fais plaisir de le croire.

Elle monta dans le bateau et Djidane resta sur le quai. Bizarrement elle ne lui manquerait pas. Comme si elle n'avait été que de passage dans sa vie, un passage amusant, mais qui n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Tantalas, avec Frank…

Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous là pour dire au revoir à la princesse, et ils lui firent des grands au revoir. Elle se contenta d'un simple signe de la main, et disparu.

Bach baissa les bras :

- Bon les enfants je propose que nous rentrions à la maison.

Djidane, prit d'une soudaine envie calla sa main dans celle de Frank. Quand le garçon se tourna vers lui pour lui demander une explication, le blond se contenta d'un sourire. Puis ils rentrèrent tous ensembles…

***

Ruby révisait son rôle, contente de le récupérer, seule sur scène elle jouait ses passages les uns après les autres, cherchant la meilleure position, la meilleure manière de dire certaines choses, poursuivant la perfection.

Markus entra dans la pièce, l'interrompant.

- Ah pardon, je veux dire, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux rester.

Le Tantalas accepta. Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Alors comment ça avance pour les deux autres ?

- Je pense que c'est bien partit, je veux dire Djidane a toujours beaucoup aimé Frank, donc ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Et depuis que miss fanfreluche n'est plus là, les choses sont bien plus faciles.

Markus acquiesça.

- Au fait Frank je veux dire te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour lui, d'avoir fait fuir Dagga je veux dire.

Ruby sourit :

- Je n'ai rien fais pour lui, quel idiot, je ne l'ai fais que pour moi.

Et elle éclata de rire. Un rire très franc, sans orgueil ni fierté, juste un rire heureux du bon tour qu'elle avait joué, et à cet instant Markus qui l'écoutait se dit deux choses.

La première c'est que, de toutes les filles qu'il avait entendu rire, jamais une ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

La deuxième, qu'il serait aussi temps pour lui de trouver quelqu'un à aimer…

Ruby était parfaite pour ce rôle.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ma première fic aussi longue sur ce fandom, j'en suis plutôt fière, et j'espère réussir à en écrire d'autres des comme ça.


	2. Désir

**Titre : **Désir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Comment résumer ça franchement ? Disons qu'ils font des choses, mais sans lemon. Un truc qui montre surtout des sensations, des sentiments, en vrac.

**Genre :** ficclet, OOC

**Couple : **Dji/Frank

**Thème : **#28 Sous ces mains

*************

Tu traces mon corps avec tes doigts, lentement, tu pars des yeux, tu n'oublies pas les bras, tu t'arrêtes un peu aux reins, et tu continues jusqu'aux orteils.

Tu peints ton tableau, pourtant tu n'es pas dessinateur, mais j'ai l'impression d'être crée par toi et d'exister sous tes gestes.

Puis je sens tes baisés sucrer mes lèvres, je pensais avoir perdu la tête, mais cette fois-ci ma raison me lâche complètement.

Bras contre bras, corps contre corps, la seule chose qui nous différencie à cet instant, c'est ma queue de singe, qui s'agite tant je me sens heureux.

Et pendant que tu viens embrasser mon cou, mes mains se perdent dans tes cheveux roux. Il fait de plus en plus chaud, et notre sueur se mélange.

Une parfaite alliance de sucré salé, une harmonie telle que je me sens flotter.

Nos mains se lient entre deux caresses, et j'en profite pour dévorer ton épaule, je laisse mes marques de dents sur toi à côté de tes cicatrices, parce qu'aujourd'hui tu m'appartiens et je suis tout à toi.

Une petite pause, juste le temps de me sourire, de me regarder avec tes yeux brillants d'envies, d'aller lire au plus profond de moi mes sentiments pour toi. Comment est-ce arrivé, sembles-tu demander. Comment peut-on passer d'une simple discussion à un désir pareil ? Sûrement parce que je t'aimais depuis longtemps, sûrement que tu ressentais pareil et qu'on a rien vu venir. Finalement tu lâches mon regard et tu reprends où on en était, on s'en fiche de la réponse, ce qui compte c'est notre bonheur.

Le temps s'écoule, les caresses et les baisers consument nos deux corps réunis. Peu à peu, la fatigue s'empare de nous, et tu finis par poser ta tête sur mon torse nu. Le tout se termine par nos paroles, certes un peu niaises, mais qui sortent de nos bouches pour clore notre acte.

- Je t'aime Djidane

- Moi aussi Frank.

Tu soulèves ton visage, et tu poses tes lèvres sur ma joue encore chaude, pour finir par venir perdre ta figure dans mon cou. Posant tes bras autour de moi, laissant tes doigts sur ma poitrine, et sous tes mains mon cœur qui bat.

Je souris amèrement, c'était pas mal n'est ce pas ? Dommage qu'à l'heure actuel cette scène ne vive qu'à l'intérieur de mon crane, et uniquement à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà comment elle écrit du lemon sans lemon. On m'a dit que c'était frustrant, vos avis ?


	3. Une famille

**Titre : **Une famille

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Tout ce qu'a toujours voulu Bach, c'est une famille.

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple : **napa

**Thème : **#4 Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

*************

Quand il était petit, Bach avait finit assez vite orphelin. C'est pour ça que son plus grand désir depuis toujours avait été d'avoir une famille. Une immense famille. Des gens sur qui compter, des gens qu'on aime, avec qui on peut se disputer des fois, mais qui sont toujours là pour nous. Il avait vécu seul, il avait grandit seul, il s'était battu seul, s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois emprisonné seul. Puis il avait été un adulte avant même d'avoir eut une enfance. Ca vient comme ça, on se réveille un matin, et on se rend compte qu'on est grand, âgé, et toujours aussi seul.

Et puis un jour, il avait trouvé un orphelin. Un comme lui, il s'appelait Markus. Et ce gosse lui plaisait, parce qu'il lui ressemblait dans le fond, il était aussi seul que lui. Alors il l'avait prit sous son aile, et il lui avait appris à voler et à grandir. Bach était autoritaire, peut-être un peu violent parfois, mais il s'arrangeait pour que ce gosse ait une enfance.

Un autre jour, Markus lui avait présenté d'autres enfants un peu paumés. Des jumeaux apparemment. Les trois enfants grandirent ensembles. Puisque Bach ne pouvait les laisser dans la rue.

Il décida d'appeler cette petite équipe qui se formait : « Les Tantalas », puis il inventa un geste qui les caractériserait, qui leur permettaient de se reconnaître et qui montrait que tous avaient un lien en commun.

Peu à peu, ce petit groupe s'agrandit, des orphelins rencontrés au hasard des chemins s'ajoutant à la liste. Ainsi les Tantalas devinrent une équipe de voleur, un groupe théâtrale, mais pas seulement. Ils étaient aussi plus que ça.

Alors des fois comme ça, avec un peu de hasard et beaucoup d'amour à donner, tout ce qu'on a toujours désiré on l'obtient.

Et un matin Bach se réveilla, et se rendit compte qu'il était grand, qu'il était vieux, mais qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il avait une famille.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mouais bof t_t


	4. Communiquer

**Titre : **Communiquer

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Ya du bruit, et parmi tout ce bruit deux êtres sont silencieux.

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple : **Dji/Frank

**Thème : **#43 Des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit

*************

Et voilà Ruby se plaignait on ne sait plus pour quelles raisons. Apparemment elle n'avait pas eu le meilleur rôle pour cette pièce, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Markus essayait de la consoler, insistant toujours sur ses « je veux dire ». Dans le fond on entendait Bach crier contre tous ces bons à rien. Cyna zozotant essayait de parler d'une nouvelle recette. Et dans tout ce charivari, seul Djidane et Frank restaient silencieux. Assis à un bout de la pièce chacun, ils semblaient pourtant tous les deux complètement déconnectés de la réalité.

Les autres étaient bien trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte, mais le blond et le roux se regardaient fixement, semblant communiquer au travers de leurs yeux ou de la pensée.

En fait c'était plutôt leur cœur qui causait, mais peu importe, ce qui était certain s'était que malgré le brouahaha, ils ne se lâchaient pas.

Et le bruit ne les empêcha pas de rester relier par ce fil invisible qui se plaçait entre leur regard…

Plus tard, quand tout serait plus silencieux, peut-être communiquerait-il avec des mots, à peine des chuchotements, et juste pour se dire « je t'aime ». Mais cela leurs yeux l'auront déjà raconté…

Fin.

L'autatrice : machin d'une simplicité absolue.


	5. Un voeu

**Titre :** Un vœu.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé : **Frank est amoureux, et tous espèrent que son histoire se passe bien.

**Genre :** one shot

**Couple :** Dji/Frank

**Thème :** #51 Ton vœu se réalisera-t-il ?

* * *

Bach aimait Frank. Il l'aimait comme un fils, et s'il n'était en rien responsable de sa venue au monde, il espérait au moins avoir réussi à l'élever. Il l'avait vu grandir, tant physiquement que dans sa tête, et il en était fier, comme il était fier de tous les autres Tantalas. Si aujourd'hui ses pensés se focalisaient sur le roux en particulier c'est parce que ce dernier était amoureux. Ce n'était pas une amourette d'adolescent comme en connaissait Djidane, c'était quelque chose de très sérieux. Ca se voyait dans sa façon d'être avec l'objet de ses pensés, même si le principal concerné ne remarquait rien du tout. Alors comme il l'aimait comme son propre fils, il souhaitait que les choses marchent, que tout se passe bien, et que Frank soit heureux avec la personne qu'il aime. Que son vœu se réalise.

Markus aimait Frank. Il l'aimait comme un frère. Ils avaient grandit ensemble et avaient partagé tellement de choses, des choses que beaucoup de « vrais » frères de sang ne partageaient jamais. Quand certains s'ignoraient, se disputaient, se détestaient, s'évitaient, Frank et Markus étaient réellement proches et s'entendaient très bien. Ils partageaient un lien qu'on ne pouvait briser. C'est pour cela que même si Frank était amoureux, il n'était nullement inquiet, ni même jaloux, bien au contraire. Ils voulaient l'aider, comme on aide son frère, et il espérait que son vœu se réalise.

Rubis aimait Frank. Elle l'aimait comme un meilleur ami. Le genre de garçon qu'on pouvait perdre de vue en sachant très bien que quand on le reverrait, rien n'aurait changé. Elle et lui se parleraient comme avant. Elle ne craignait pas non plus les disputes, et savait que même si elle pouvait avoir un sale caractère et beaucoup d'autorité, le roux ne lui tenait pas rigueur et continuait à l'apprécier lui aussi. Comme c'était son meilleur ami, elle souhaitait le mieux pour lui, et selon elle, la personne que son cœur avait choisit était un très bon choix. Ca n'allait pas forcément être facile de conquérir cette personne, mais Rubis avait confiance, et s'il se battait le vœu de Frank se réaliserait.

Cyna et les triplés aimaient aussi Frank. Comme un coéquipier, un partenaire, quelqu'un de la famille. Ils savaient qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur lui, et avaient eut sacrément peur pour leur rouquin quand il s'était retrouvé transformé en pierre. C'était un ami idéal et fidèle, et il était évident pour eux que s'il était amoureux alors la personne qu'il aimait était drôlement chanceuse et qu'elle ne devrait pas le repousser. Mais tout cela reposait justement sur cette personne en fait…

Et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas décider à la place de cette dernière, ils pouvaient au moins avoir envie que le vœu de Frank se réalise.

Quand à Djidane, il aimait Frank. Comme un frère ? Comme un meilleur ami ? Comme un coéquipier ou un partenaire ? Ou alors autre chose ? En tout cas sûrement pas comme un fils. Tous se posaient la question à cet instant, où caché derrière un mur ils espionnaient le blond assit à côté de Frank. Tous deux parlaient de tout et de rien, ou parfois laissait des silences, profitant juste de la présence l'un de l'autre.

- Djidane, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas eu de nouvelles copines, c'est à cause de Dagga ?

- Peut-être que Dagga est ma nouvelle copine, répondit celui à la queue de singe malicieusement.

- C'est le cas ?

- Non, elle m'a souvent jeté comme un malpropre, peut-être que je perds mon don pour draguer les filles.

- En fait tu n'as jamais été si doué.

- Si si je suis très doué.

- Sauf qu'il t'arrive de confondre le nom des filles avec qui tu sors.

- Faute de mémoire.

La conversation semblait tourner en rond, et les Tantalas commençaient à avoir mal aux genoux ainsi prostré derrière leur mur. Ils voulaient que Frank en vienne au fait et vite.

- T'as pas envie de te poser un peu ?

- J'y songe.

- Tu aurais une personne en vue ? Dagga ?

- Oui. Et non.

- Vraiment ? Alors Djidane tu serais tombé amoureux ?

- C'est possible.

- De qui ?

- Dis moi d'abord ce que tu voulais me dire en me faisant venir ici, et ne me dis pas que c'était juste pour parler comme ça, puisqu'on le fait déjà tout le temps, et qu'on pouvait le faire au Q.G

Un frisson parcouru les curieux planqués, ça y est, on y venait.

- En fait… Djidane, tu dois en aucun cas te moquer.

- Je ne me moquerai pas, sinon je le ferais quand je te vois craindre à ce point les puluches.

- Ca t'arrive d'en rire.

- C'est vrai. Mais je promets ne pas me moquer.

- Bon alors… Juste… Je… Djidane je suis amoureux de toi.

Difficilement, la bande des Tantalas réprima un cri de victoire afin de ne pas se faire surprendre et de gâcher le moment.

Djidane sourit en silence, il enregistra ces mots quelque part dans sa tête et se les repassa en boucle. Puis il finit par reprendre la parole alors que Frank à côté se mettait à stresser.

- Bah tu sais, cette personne que j'aime…

- Oui ?

- Celle dont je suis amoureux maintenant et avec qui j'aimerais me poser.

- Oui ?

- Ben cette personne, c'est toi.

Encore une fois, les Tantalas serrèrent les dents afin de ne pas les déranger. Pas tout de suite.

Mais ce fut trop difficile de se retenir quand les deux garçons posèrent leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre, cette fois-ci les confettis se mirent à voler alors que tout le monde s'approchait de Frank pour le féliciter.

Les Tantalas aimaient Frank, et Frank aimaient les Tantalas.

Frank était amoureux de Djidane, et comme certains vœux se réalisent, Djidane était amoureux de Frank…

Fin.

L'autatrice : muahahah, bon maintenant faut que j'aille dormir.


End file.
